The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and in further detail, relates to an image forming apparatus provided with a post processing means (finisher)by which stapling processing is conducted.
When a plurality of documents are image formed in an image forming apparatus such as a copier, copied sheets may be arranged in order for each copy volume and stapled (stapling processed) by a stapler.
In such a case, a post processing means (finisher) is arranged adjacent to the image forming apparatus, and transfer sheet materials delivered from the image forming apparatus are received by the finisher, and stapling processed by the finisher.
In such stapling processing, any of 4 corners of the documents is designated in 1-position stapling (corner stapling), and any of 4 sides of the document is designated in 2-position stapling (lateral stapling).
In order to meet such variable designation of the stapling position, it is necessary that the finisher is structured so that stapling processing can be conducted at any of 4 corners or 4 sides of the transfer sheet material. That is, in the finisher which meets stapling processing at only one corner or one side (a single end portion), the customer can not necessarily designate their desired stapling position.
In order to conduct stapling processing at any of 4 corners or 4 sides of the transfer sheet material, there is a problem that the structure of the staple mechanism becomes more complicated, and the stapling device becomes more expensive.
With respect to selection of a position of a document placed on an automatic document reading means (ADF) at which stapling is to be conducted, conventionally, there is no image forming apparatus which enables variable selection to be easily grasped visually and conducted.